


Maintenance

by Crowgirl



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: ‘If you’d just stop tinkering  with the damned thing--’‘It isn’t working!’‘Because you never let it alone.’
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Maintenance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catchclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchclaw/gifts).



> Inspired by a piece of fanart by [Orientalld](https://orientalld.tumblr.com/) currently behind a paywall on their Patreon but suffice it to say: the lads, woods, prosthetic, screwdriver, and _go_.

‘If you’d just stop _tinkering_ with the damned thing--’

‘It isn’t working!’

‘Because you never let it alone. If you’d just let the techs do the maintenance on it like a sensible man, we wouldn’t be sitting here.’

‘Well, you _could_ help me.’

‘And destroy your right to brag about being ambidextrous? Never.’

There’s silence in the clearing for a minute, long enough for rustles to start up in the undergrowth and a bird start to sing a few trees away, then Anakin mumbles resentfully: ‘I was before. It’s not like I had them program the arm or something.’

Obi-Wan can’t help it: he starts to laugh. It’s so completely _ridiculous_ that they’re stuck in a sort-of-clearing in the Endor forest with Anakin’s arm stripped down to nothing because of _something_ gone wrong with the prosthetic that’s making it impossible for Anakin to hold anything in his right hand and with clone troopers popping up all over the place they can’t risk being caught out and Anakin chooses _this particular moment_ to defend his ambidexterity of all things!

He laughs so long that Anakin loses his resentful look and starts to smile, although he looks a little baffled as to the source of the joke.

Obi-Wan finally calms himself down, wipes his eyes, and pushes himself onto his knees, edging over to where Anakin is sitting. He takes the probe out of Anakin’s hand and taps him on the nose with it. ‘All right, love, I cede your absolute ambidexterity. Now. Tell me how to fix this damned thing for you so we can get out of here.’


End file.
